Epi 42 Not Likely Love
by KingofSlugterra
Summary: Probably my best romance episode yet


The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 42 "Not Likely Love"

Part 1

Now that we had fooled Ura-Blade with the fake axe of the king, we had to hide it because we knew that he would be coming back for it. *Though this is an immediate threat, this one will not be about his return, but about something else.* (My third romance episode)

Theme Song (Watch Slugterra theme song)

Since we had the axe, I decided that one my teammates should have it since I already had so much: a perfect family, wonderful friends, much wealth; both spiritually and physically, so I decided to give this weapon one of my greatest friends Jordan, who was like a brother to me along with my Joseph, they were both my left hand men (my wife was my right hand woman; my queen). It had always troubled me that my good friend Jo-Anne received a lack of love from her family. But I thought that perhaps she could start her own and let her own family give her the love her that her parents and brother didn't give.

After we had run all the tests on our new weapon, we headed back to the cave to see if we could find out any more information about it. We dug through the cave and after we passed all the test chambers (now dysfunctional) and when we reached the final room with the statue in it, we noticed some ancient form or writing, but we could understand it. Suddenly the statue began to move! Everyone prepped their weapons, "Stand down, I don't want to get this started on the wrong foot again." I said. Everyone put away their weapons and waited for the rock figure to wake up. When she did, she greeted us and introduced herself. "I am Elina, guardian of the axe of the great, King Arandul. Do you know who has taken the axe?" she asked. "Yes we did, we needed to keep it away from Ura-Blade; a criminal from another world who wanted to steal it and take over the kingdom at his home." I explained. "You have done wisely, anyone who is able to pass all 3 tests and take the axe from me, is fit to be the king of any kingdom" she said. "There is only 1 King of all, and no one is greater than He is; and that it why I will never take his place as rightful ruler of the all things." I said humbly. "You would truly make a wonderful king, but it still your choice not mine to make for you. So why have you come here?" she asked. "I have come to ask you some questions about the axe. Ura-Blade has already told us about what it can do and about the whole king thing from his world, but is there anything else that we should know?" I asked her. "There is much for you to know, but we will only cover the most important." She told us.

Elina then began to tell us about the origins of the great axe and how it was forged from the heart of a star, a pure diamond, and the skin of a shooting star. The purpose of this weapon was for whoever who wields it, to protect the universe of all evil, until he dies and then he must pass it on to a successor. She also told us that it was also capable of shooting a laser beam from both pairs of axe blades forward against enemies, creating energy shields, splitting into 2 axes and creating a very powerful light to light up any space or room that we were in. This was truly an extremely powerful weapon; no wonder Ura-Blade wanted it so bad; with it, he would be unstoppable. Finally the statue told us that the axe will never run out of energy as long as the jewel was in the handle. If it fell out then we would have to wait 2 months until the jewel would begin to work again.

We thanked her for her knowledge and went our way. "Wait, before you go, there is one more thing that you must know: In order to use the additional powers, then they needed to find the tomb of King Arandul and ask him how to use them. She told where we would start, but she couldn't tell us what to expect, but to be careful. We thanked her again and were on our way. When we finally made it back to the castle, Jordan and Joseph began to organize a team to make the journey to the tomb, but I cancelled it.

"What are you doing!?" they exclaimed as I deleted all the tomb mission files. "Only two people will be going on this quest, and it's not you two or me. Instead I want Jo-Anne and a friend of mine to go. I gave them a smile and they returned it (they got the idea). The person who I had in mind for Jo-Anne to go with was a student, named: Harry William, who in the past was very spoiled and ignorant, but still very loving and caring (very complicated person). Jo-Anne was still a bit ignorant and short-tempered, but I thought that the two would be perfect for each other. I knew that I didn't know much, but I was pretty sure that those two would like each other.


End file.
